


Assetato del tuo veleno II

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic con Vegeta e Freezer protagonisti.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031060
Kudos: 13





	1. Giovane e bello

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 39: Manichino; Ballo; Eco  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: voleva invitarlo a ballare  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4uD6o9XxLs&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR3sQg9144r5QGkZb6GgMZojimlTZfNFXKkiesHl4Xrb5-1ouvbvk5QIs6E; Lana Del Rey- young and Beautiful LYRICS.

Giovane e bello

“Mi amerai anche quando non sarò più giovane? Mi vorrai quando non sarò più bello e i miei giorni saranno prossimi alla fine?” domandò Vegeta.

Freezer lo guardò vorticare su se stesso, portandosi una mano al fianco e l’altra alla fronte. Lo guardò danzare dimenando il bacino in fuori, passandosi la coda contro il petto muscoloso.

Vegeta gli accarezzò il mento con la punta delle dita. Aveva un diadema dorato con al centro un diamante e una gemma identica incastonato in un anello d’argento che indossava, dei braccialetti tintinnavano sulla sua coda dalla peluria castana.

“Chi ti dice che io ti ami?” chiese Freezer.

Vegeta rise. “Non faresti tutti questi regali a un mercenario qualsiasi. Non vorresti vedermi danzare solo per te, nascosto nelle tue stanze. Non nasconderesti le nostre notti di passione, non saresti ossessionato dal farti vedere duro con me in pubblico, lasciando la dolcezza nella solitudine”.

“Quale dolcezza, io non faccio altro che offenderti, scimmione” ringhiò Freezer.

Fuori dall’oblò passavano innumerevoli stelle che brillavano nell’oscurità nero pece dello spazio profondo.

Vegeta si muoveva ondeggiando sinuosamente, un sorriso accattivante stampato sul volto. “Oh, ma lo so che è solo il tuo modo di sfogare la tensione sessuale nei miei confronti” mormorò.

Freezer si passò la mano sul viso madido di sudore.

< Gli ho chiesto io di lasciare la festa di Halloween alla base per venire nelle mie stanze. Gli ho chiesto io di danzare per me. Non posso lamentarmi che ora la sua lingua tagliente mi si ritorca contro > pensò, stappando una bottiglia di vino rosso.

< Mi ostino a non volermi sentire un manichino nelle sue mani. Non voglio pensare di essere solo un bellissimo giocattolo che danza per lui dopo essere stato caricato a molla.

Voglio credere che quel suo cuore gelido per me possa battere. Voglio elevarmi superbo a suo amante.

Per non concentrarmi sull’eco del mio dolore, prigioniero privo di libertà > pensò Vegeta, le labbra rosso fuoco.

“Balla in silenzio, o ti farò comprendere perché questa sa essere una notte di terrore” abbaiò Freezer, riempiendosi una coppa di vino.

< Vorrei solo invitarlo a ballare. Danzare con lui finché non saremo entrambi sfatti.

Lo sappiamo entrambi che un mercenario non fa in tempo ad invecchiare. Morirà così, perfetto, giovane e bello. Inutile anche solo immaginare una vita diversa.

Perciò terrò per me questo desiderio e mi limiterò a guardarlo danzare > pensò.


	2. Oltre la gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: Pacchetto: 31: Spazio, Bruciatura; Fumo  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Vegeta manifesta gelosia e possessività per causa di Frost  
Scritta sentendo: Pink - Just Give Me A Reason Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7JRWHCKkIY&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR34uD92fdZ8a0WBqeIRM7PNiPjK8S4UY1nYEaiablr0uZM6f6E5QTUlTxA.

Oltre la gelosia

Vegeta guardava Frost con astio.

“Non dirmi che ce l’hai ancora con me per la nostra ultima sfida. Ti ha dato così fastidio quell’innocua bugia bianca che ti ho raccontato?” domandò il changelling, dalle lucenti placche azzurre.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Stai lontano da Freezer. Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia promesso è una menzogna” ringhiò.

Frost inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non c’è niente di male ad allearsi con gente della propria razza. Cabba è del mio universo, ma tu non fai altro che guardargli le spalle”.

Vegeta sciolse le braccia incrociate e lo indicò, ringhiando. “Non devi avvicinarti a Freezer”.

Frost ghignò, rispondendo: “Così sembra che tu sia geloso, principino. Cosa c’è? Pensi che io possa dargli qualcosa che tu non puoi dare? Non solo siamo della stessa razza, ma io sono anche più attivo di quanto ‘uno come te’ potrà essere mai”.

“Io ti ho avvertito, idiota” sibilò Vegeta, levitando altrove. < Di finte alleanze come quella con te ce ne sono state tante, ma come pupillo Freezer ha avuto sempre e solo me >.

Goku gli si affiancò in volo. “Dici che tornati dal torneo potrò ricominciare a organizzare la festa che stavo preparando?” gli domandò.

“Kakaroth, siamo nello spazio. Sai meglio di me che qui il tempo è differente. Saremo fortunati se torneremo sulla Terra in tempo per organizzare la festa di Halloween dell’anno prossimo” ribatté Vegeta, secco. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il campo di battaglia. < Presto qui sarà disseminato di cadaveri. Morte, corpi bruciati, urla e fumo invaderanno ogni cosa. Non vorrei che qualcuno ‘puro’ come lui fosse costretto a vedere qualcosa del genere. Ancora non si rende conto del guaio in cui siamo finiti. Rischiamo di sparire tutti e di non festeggiare mai più niente per il resto della nostra vita > pensò.


	3. Libro aperto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: libro aperto  
Pacchetto: 12: Vampiro; Vittima; Correre

Libro aperto

Freezer s’inginocchiò alle spalle di Vegeta e gli avvolse un mantello nero da vampiro intorno alle spalle, chiudendoglielo all’altezza del collo con una catenella dorata.

“Qualcosa ti turba, non provare a nascondermelo” sussurrò.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. “_Umphf_. Come lo hai capito?” domandò.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. “Io ti leggo come un libro aperto. Allora, cos’è successo? Hai litigato con Zarbon o hai di nuovo avuto problemi con Dodoria?” domandò.

Vegeta negò lentamente il capo. “Non capisco perché posso festeggiare con voi solo di nascosto” borbottò.

Freezer gli passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma. “Perché nessuno deve vedere i momenti di fiducia né miei, né tuoi. Li userebbero contro di noi, come punti deboli e debolezze” spiegò. Lo fece voltare e lo guardò negli occhi. “Non permettere a nessuno di renderti una vittima. Ogni volta che qualcuno di cui non ti fidi cerca di ghermirti cosa si agita nel tuo cuore tu devi correre via. Mostra la tua anima solo a pochi eletti” spiegò.

“Sono lieto di essere un vostro eletto” disse Vegeta, dimenando la coda.


	4. Gamba ingessata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Welcome to the masquered; Nightcore.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: bacio sotto le stelle  
Pacchetto: 18: Bacio; Scommessa; Teschio

Gamba ingessata

Il suono stridulo di un carillon risuonava nella stanza.

“Non avreste dovuto fare quella scommessa ieri. Ora non potete godervi la festa” gli sussurrò Vegeta all’orecchio.

Freezer sbuffò sonoramente. “Zitto e dormi. Un tiranno non ha bisogno di simili quisquiglie e di futili divertimenti. L’importante è guarire prima della prossima conquista” borbottò. La sua gamba sinistra era bloccata da un gesso e la sua coda batteva ritmicamente sul letto.

Vegeta si abbracciò al suo fianco, poggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla. “Potremmo festeggiare noi due a modo nostro” propose.

Freezer fece una smorfia.

< Se non mi sentissi completamente a pezzi, questa proposta mi sembrerebbe parecchio allettante > pensò.

“Dormi” brontolò.

La luce della lampada illuminava il teschio appoggiato su un mobiletto di fronte al letto.

“Come desiderate” sussurrò il principe dei saiyan. Gli posò un bacio a fiori di labbra e chiuse gli occhi. “Buonanotte”. Sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“_Umphf_. ‘Notte” brontolò Freezer.

< Ti strusci perché sai che non sono in condizione per approfittarne. Aspetta che mi sia rimesso in sesto > pensò.


	5. Da bambini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 30: Pirata; Spia; Muffin  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: tesoro nascosto

Da bambini

Freezer digrignò i denti, incrociando le braccia al petto, dimenando furiosamente la coda, la sua pelle rosa era illuminata dalla luce delle lampade elettriche. Stava in piedi nel corridoio, guardando oltre il vetro.

In mezzo ad una serie di culle c’era Vegeta. Il bambino teneva tra le braccia Kakaroth, il neonato gli sorrideva, dimenando la coda.

“Lo tratta come se fosse una specie di tesoro nascosto. Cosa ci troverà mai in quel marmocchio?” ringhiò. Digrignò i denti ed i suoi occhi rossi brillarono.

< Non mi ha mai guardato o sorriso in quel modo. Non lo trovo giusto! Io valgo cento volte il figlio di quello scimmione di Bardack! > pensò.

Si allontanò con passo cadenzato, con una smorfia sul viso.

Zarbon gli si avvicinò. “M-mio signore…” esalò.

“Cosa diamine vuoi?” sibilò Freezer.

Zarbon deglutì ed esalò: “Vostro fratello Cooler organizza una festa di Hallowen. Mi chiedevo se…”.

Freezer espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. “Suppongo io sia invitato. Dannato, si mangeranno quei muffin rinsecchiti degli altri anni, e lui ritirerà fuori quel costume da pirata che gli sta malissimo”.

“… se volevate venirci con me” biascicò Zarbon.

“Penso di non avere altra scelta, o finirai per andarci con Sauzer e fare comunella con quella spia di mio fratello” sibilò Freezer, allontanandosi rapido.


	6. L’incantesimo del vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: fuoco e ghiaccio  
Pacchetto: 27: Ossa; Arancione; Maledizione  
Vampire!AU.

L’incantesimo del vampiro

Sul soffitto volavano flotte di pipistrelli che lanciavano versi striduli.

Vegeta mugolò, abbandonandosi languidamente tra le braccia di Freezer. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, liquidi e spenti, le labbra socchiuse e le guance arrossate.

Freezer lo sosteneva, mentre l’obbligava a danzare in cerchio.

I segni dei morsi risaltavano sul collo di Vegeta, ancora sporchi di sangue.

Negli specchi sembrava che Vegeta volteggiasse da solo, levitando abbandonato.

Il vampiro seguiva la melodia, sogghignando piano, sentendo il calore della sua vittima contro il suo corpo gelido, completamente vestito di bianco e argento.

< La maledizione penetrerà in te, fin dentro le ossa, e sarai mio in eterno. Il tuo odio verrà meno cacciatore e resterà solo la passione. Sofferenza e piacere diventeranno un tutt’uno > pensò.

Vegeta indossava una giacca arancione, dello stesso colore delle zucche che addobbavano la villa. Alcune gocce di sangue gli macchiarono il colletto.

< Sono prigioniero di fuoco e ghiaccio, l’essenza stessa dei suoi occhi > riuscì a pensare a fatica.


	7. Sangue e desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 10: Castello; Spiffero; Passi  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: giochi erotici  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfSXThr0Uw8; Nightcore - In The Middle Of The Night [HD].

Sangue e desiderio

Freezer graffiò il petto di Vegeta a sangue, macchiandosi le unghie del liquido vermiglio. Il principe dei saiyan gli afferrò il polso e gliela girò dietro la schiena, facendo aderire il proprio corpo alle spalle di quello del changelling.

Freezer lo colpì al mento con una testata facendogli scricchiolare la mandibola, Vegeta lo sbatté contro la parete, facendolo gemere dolorosamente.

Freezer gli avvolse la coda intorno alla gola, facendolo diventare cianotico, Vegeta trattenne il fiato e gli morse con forza la spalla. Freezer lo lasciò andare con un gemito, mentre Vegeta smetteva di morderlo, sentiva il sapore di sangue in bocca.

Freezer utilizzò la coda per fustigargli le braccia, non troppo forte, abbastanza da aprirgli la pelle, facendo stillare sangue.

Vegeta gli morse la nuca e lo leccò, Freezer gli afferrò una mano fino a fargli dolere le dita e l’obbligò a prepararlo.

Gocce di sangue cadevano ai loro piedi.

< In questo castello conquistato, pieno di spifferi, ci lasciamo andare ai giochi erotici. Danziamo, eccitati dai cadaveri che abbiamo lasciato al piano di sotto >.

Freezer si liberò, spintonandolo con furia verso il letto, i loro passi risuonavano nella stanza.


	8. Regalo riciclato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: scambiarsi i regali  
Bingo: Tombola + regali riciclati + 100 parole  
Scritta sentendo: Tutto questo sei tu – Ultimo; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEFk_xiQWiU.

Regalo riciclato

Vegeta si rigirò la palla di neve tra le mani, corrugando la fronte.

“Non sembra piacerti particolarmente” disse Freezer affabile. Era seduto sul letto, con le gambe accavallate.

Vegeta lo fissò, corrugando la fronte. “Mio signore, deduco vogliate sentirmi lamentare per potermi punire a Natale. Sbaglio?” domandò.

Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio, chiedendo: “Perché mai pensi qualcosa del genere? Ti ho invitato nelle mie stanze, per festeggiare il Natale. So quanto ami questa ‘festività’”.

< Forse perché riconosco che questo è un regalo riciclato? Precisamente il primo premio che avete vinto alla tombola truccata dell’anno scorso > pensò Vegeta.

“Vi ringrazio”.

[100].


	9. Autoinvitato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "non avevi detto che il natale era troppo zuccheroso per te, Frieza?"  
Bingo: Pg A decide di trasferirsi a casa di Pg B + ust

Autoinvitato

Vegeta deglutì a vuoto, osservando la figura di Freezer, la pelle liscia e la forma sinuosa. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sentendole secche e bollenti.

Freezer fece un sorriso mellifluo, i suoi occhi dardeggiarono mentre guardava la coda di Freezer.

“Non avevi detto che il natale era troppo zuccheroso per te, Freezer?" domandò Vegeta. Si mordicchiò il labbro, Freezer si sedette accanto a lui. Le loro mani si sfiorarono e Vegeta digrignò i denti, ritirandola come scottato.

Freezer arricciò la punta della coda e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Il suo corpo è più maturo di come lo ricordavo. Ora è un vero uomo… parecchio dotato. Si nota anche senza battle-suit >.

Fuori dalla finestra cadeva la neve, ogni fiocco era largo un pugno.

“Non penso sia giusto che tu lo debba passare da solo” soffiò Freezer, piegandosi in avanti.

< Inoltre vederlo così imbarazzato e sulla difensiva è divertente > pensò.

Vegeta si tirò indietro. “Ho voluto passarlo da solo” mentì, voltandosi di scatto.

Freezer gli passò la coda sotto la maglietta, Vegeta scattò in piedi, allontanandosi di scatto.

“Penso che mi trasferirò qui, da te, fino a che le feste non saranno passate” soffiò Freezer.

Vegeta raggiunse la finestra, il vetro era opaco per la condensa.

< Mi mangia con gli occhi, lo sento… ed io non sono da meno. Mi sento bruciare e faccio un enorme fatica a rifiutarmi > ammise a sé stesso.


	10. Invitato per Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: aesthesys~ I Am Free, That Is Why I'm Lost.  
Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Frieza trova che Bulma sia deliziosa e si mette a parlare con lei, ma Vegeta si agita nel vedere sua moglie e il suo amante parlare così amabilmente  
Bingo: Fraintendimento + 110 parole + Concerto

Invitato per Natale

“Non mi aspettavo tu fossi una persona così deliziosa. Sei un’esperta di rimedi di bellezza e hai classe nella moda. Ora vengo a scoprire che hai anche una passione per l’arte” disse Freezer con tono affabile.

Bulma versò del vino d’annata in due calici.

“Una donna di affari come me sa quanto siano simbolo di potere. Si fanno più contratti quando scommetti sul quadro giusto” sussurrò.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente.

“Bulma… ti devo ricordare che è pericoloso? Come ti è saltato in mente d’invitarlo alla nostra festa di Natale?!” gemette con voce stridula.

Freezer lo corresse, spiegandogli: “C’è un fraintendimento. Mi ha invitato per tutte le feste, concerto di Capodanno compreso”.

[110].


	11. Sotto la doccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: doccia calda  
Bingo: Boa coi lustrini + usi non convenzionali + lime/lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKvx7J7ZqqM&list=PLjbqaoCUbETpuZc1UMS9x9aE7wP8KkoG1&index=39&t=0s&fbclid=IwAR1O9w30IcRofMybwYGgatawAO7WXQn_9WOTyaPyGYoNnHitbkyN0pti7RA; Les Friction - World on fire (lyric video).

Sotto la doccia

Vegeta alzò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’acqua bollente scivolasse sul suo corpo. Deglutì a vuoto, spalancando le gambe, ancora eccitato e deglutì rumorosamente, tenendo le labbra serrate.

‘

_Freezer si sfilò un boa di piume rosa coi lustrini arcobaleno dal collo e lo utilizzò per legare i polsi di Vegeta._

_“Possiamo usarlo in modo non convenzionale, per festeggiare il Natale” soffiò._

_Il principe dei saiyan indietreggiò, inciampò nella coda di Freezer, cadendo all’indietro. Il tiranno lo intercettò e lo lanciò sul letto, ve lo fece finire a faccia in su e gli fu sopra._

_Iniziò a spogliarlo, posandogli dei baci sul corpo bollente, leccandogli la pelle abbronzata._

‘

La doccia si aprì e si richiuse, Vegeta s’irrigidì sentendo un’aura dietro di lui.

Freezer gli aderì alle spalle e gli posò le mani sul petto, accarezzandolo. Levitava, ma la sua coda scivolò sulle gambe umide di Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan gemette, avvertì le dita pallide del tiranno sul suo membro, che glielo accarezzavano. Iniziò ad ansimare rumorosamente, Freezer ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“Non puoi sfuggirmi” gli soffiò all’orecchio, vedendolo rabbrividire in evidente tensione.


	12. Cuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.   
Bingo: 100 parole + 100 tazze di caffè e due biscotti  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "sei fantastico!"  
Scritta sentendo: Welcome to the Party; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GZ_cpL0-sE&list=PLjbqaoCUbETpuZc1UMS9x9aE7wP8KkoG1&index=53.

Cuoco

“Non pensavo che l’avrei mai detto, ma… Sei fantastico. Sì, sei proprio un cuoco eccezionale” disse Freezer.

Vegeta lo guardò mangiare lentamente i due ultimi biscotti rimasti.

“Non immaginavo che avresti invitato la tua intera corte a quest’incontro. Ho dovuto preparare cento caffè, mentre doveva essere un pomeriggio tranquillo. Inoltre volevo farti provare la mia nuova ricetta di biscotti, non sfornarne per un reggimento” si lamentò.

Freezer lo punzecchiò, mellifluo: “Oh, quante storie. Non sei tu che parli sempre dell’ospitalità del Natale?”.

Vegeta sospirò.

“Beh, se eventi del genere ti portano a farmi dei complimenti, organizzane pure quanti ne vuoi”.

[100].


	13. Alleanza inaspettata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dovresti smetterla di giocare a fare l’eroe!” “Ah, perché non lo sono forse?”  
Bingo: Vegeta x Frieza x Bulma non ho un prompt ma mi è venuto il pallino. Se riesci a farci qualcosa è bene ;)

Alleanza inaspettata

“Dovresti smetterla di giocare a fare l’eroe!” gridò Vegeta.

“Ah, perché non lo sono forse?” sbraitò Goku.

Vegeta urlò: “No, sei solo un moccioso, Kakaroth! Smettila di scappare di casa come un adolescente complessato!”.

Freezer li guardava attraverso la finestra, in piedi uno di fronte all’altro ad accusarsi a vicenda. Si voltò verso Bulma, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Fanno sempre le scimmiette che bisticciano?” domandò.

Bulma si strinse nello scialle ed annuì.

“Purtroppo. Sembra non sappiano andare d’accordo” ammise.

Freezer fece una smorfia. “Non mi piace l’effetto che Goku ha su di lui. Lo fa sembrare un moccioso che bisticcia” si lamentò.

Bulma sorrise.

“So che è difficile da capire, ma è il loro modo di volersi bene. Sono quasi fratelli e tra fratelli si bisticcia. Io e mia sorella ci punzecchiamo sempre quando ci vediamo.

Vuoi una tazza di the caldo?” domandò.

Freezer annuì.

“Da quando sono qui per le feste quei due non hanno fatto altro che cercarci. Non sei gelosa? Vegeta litiga anche con me e…”. Si fermò, dimenando la coda. “… noi due un tempo…”.

“Non preoccuparti. Vegeta non ha una relazione con Goku.

Tu conosci molti lati di lui che a me sono ignoti, ma io ho la chiave per altri lati di lui. Se collaboriamo forse riusciremo a capire qualcosa di quel mistero che è mio marito” disse Bulma, scendendo le scale.

Freezer la seguì con aria confusa.

“Lo sapevi?” domandò.

“Vegeta è più lampante di quanto creda di essere. Inoltre non dimenticare una cosa, una donna, soprattutto una moglie, queste cose le sa sempre” ribatté Bulma. Con una mano continuava a stringersi lo scialle, con l’altra si teneva al corrimano.

Freezer scosse il capo.

< Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Vegeta sa proprio scegliersele le donne > ammise.


	14. I consigli della strega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: EVERYTIME WE TOUCH - Cascada [Lyrics] - Cover by Caleb Hyles; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZXkip8q3g.  
Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: istinti antichi  
Bingo: Rosso + fotografia

I consigli della strega

Vegeta era seduto accanto a Kamhara.

“Pensavo che avresti fatto come tutti gli altri. Che mi avresti detto che stavo sbagliando e tu, tra tutti, avresti più ragione.

In fondo ha fatto saltare il pianeta quando eri ancora una bambina, ti ha privato della tua vita… Ed ora te lo ritrovi al mio fianco nelle feste di Natale”. Si passò la mano sul viso e sospirò. “Io stesso non riesco a credere dell’immane cazzata che ho deciso di fare” disse roco.

Kamy lo guardò in viso.

“Lui temeva che noi saiyan ci saremmo rivoltati e avremmo distrutto la sua razza d’invasori. Non siamo fatti per essere schiavi e gli dei stessi ci temono” spiegò.

Vegeta negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. “Questa non è una giustificazione” sussurrò.

Kamhara si sistemò una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio e cercò il suo sguardo sfuggente.

“Principe. Vi ricordate la favola dello scorpione e della rana?” domandò.

Vegeta si grattò sotto l’occhio.

“Tsk. Tuo padre era l’esperto di favole, ma io ero troppo piccolo per prestarci la giusta attenzione” borbottò.

“Lo scorpione chiese alla rana di caricarselo in spalla per fargli attraversare il fiume. La rana accettò, pensando che lo scorpione non potesse pungerla, per non morire anch’esso.

A metà del tragitto la rana avvertì un forte dolore alla schiena e capì che lo scorpione l’aveva punta” raccontò Kamy.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, con aria confusa.

“La rana chiese allo scorpione perché lo avesse fatto, mentre entrambi morivano. Lo scorpione, mentre annegava, rispose che era uno scorpione e quella era la sua natura.

Non era stata una sua scelta, ma aveva dovuto farlo.

Freezer segue una sua natura, orribile forse, ma comunque che fa parte di lui. Non posso odiarlo, noi stessi facciamo parte di una razza spesso selvaggia e aggressiva. Non possiamo cambiare la nostra natura, ma imparare a conviverci tentando di controllarla” spiegò Kamhara.

Vegeta annuì. “Sì, sono istinti antichi, impulsi atavici da cui è difficile sottrarsi. Ora capisco cosa volevi dirmi”. L’abbracciò. “Grazie, streghetta” sussurrò.

Freezer si affacciò dalla porta.

“Ecco dove diamine eri. Vedi di darti una mossa, stanno servendo del buon vino di là!” richiamò Vegeta.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi. “Non stavano scattando la fotografia?” domandò.

Freezer negò. “Quello è successo almeno dieci minuti di fa. Adesso c’è un buon rosso che ti aspetta”.

Kamhara guardò Vegeta seguirlo fuori e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro.

< Io accetto sempre qualsiasi tua scelta, ma non so se gli altri smetteranno mai di giudicarti, principe > pensò.


	15. Fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: stringersi sotto le coperte  
Bingo: Florist/Tatoo AU + Pg flirta con la persona sbagliata  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBymYOAvgdA; 【Namine Ritsu】-ERROR 2018ver.【UTAU Cover】.

Fantasma

Vegeta era sdraiato a faccia in giù nel suo futon, profondamente addormentato.

Sentì la porta aprirsi silenziosamente, con uno scricchiolio.

“Amore, oggi sono venuti tantissimi clienti al negozio. Non mi sarei mai aspettato un pienone dopo che hanno aperto quei nuovi negozi di fiori al centro commerciale”. Socchiuse un occhio, vedendo che era tutto oscuro intorno a sé.

Sbadigliò e richiuse l’occhio. “Siamo riusciti a dare via anche quel vecchio vaso di ortensie. Sei stata bravissima. Con i clienti ci sai fare mille volte più di me, anche se di fiori non ne capisci niente”.

Una mano bianca scostò le coperte alle sue spalle.

Vegeta sentì un corpo stendersi dietro di lui e sorrise, allungò le dita e sfiorò una gamba liscia e fredda. L’accarezzò e sussurrò lascivo: “Che ne dici di festeggiare? In fondo a mezzanotte sarà Natale anche per noi”.

< Sapevo che doveva andare a quella festa da ricconi. Sarà scappata prima per tornare da me > pensò sorridendo.

Avvertì due braccia stringerlo, le strinse a sua volta a sé.

“Possiamo anche rimanere abbracciati tutta la notte sotto le coperte, per quel che mi riguarda” mormorò.

Un fiato freddo fece rabbrividire il fioraio.

Con uno scatto, la figura alle sue spalle, lo immobilizzò. Vegeta vide un lampo, mentre la figura premeva così forte la mano sul suo collo da fargli perdere i sensi.

Lo spettro aveva gli occhi rossi e aleggiava sopra di lui. Intorno a Freezer l’aria diventava sempre più fredda e si creò una brina sulle coperte.


	16. Consigliere dei maghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
Bingo: "E' una vera vergogna che nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione" + Magic!AU  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: ghirlanda al collo

Consigliere dei maghi

Freezer si mise sulle punte facendo indossare una ghirlanda intorno al suo collo.

“Con questa il tuo potere sarà accresciuto” spiegò.

Vegeta guardò il suo maestro di sottecchi e guardò con aria confusa la ghirlanda, dalle bacche candide. “Pensavo servisse per festeggiare il Natale” sussurrò.

Freezer mosse la mano davanti al suo viso. “Smettila di dire sciocchezze.

Non abbiamo tempo per festeggiare il Natale, non dopo quello che ha fatto il resto consiglio dei maghi supremi" disse secco.

Vegeta gli rispose: "Maestro, loro hanno detto che ero troppo giovane per partecipare alla missione per cui mi avevate proposto".

"Non è solo quello! È una vera vergogna che nessuno abbia neanche chiesto la tua opinione al riguardo!" gridò Freezer. Gli occhi color brace guizzarono.

Vegeta serrò le labbra.

“Ammetto che avrei preferito un piano migliore…” sussurrò.

< Ho sete di potenza, di grandezza e lui non fa altro che alimentarla. Però… So che non è questo a cui dovrebbe mirare un buon mago. Lo so, ma non riesco a smettere di ascoltare le sue lusinghe >.


	17. La malinconia del re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sxrUKzeMTU; Dove Cameron - If Only (Lyrics).  
Bingo: Ciclicità + Ricordi + Angeli  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: bacio sotto il vischio

La malinconia del re

Vegeta accarezzò il vischio che pendeva dal soffitto e sospirò, si voltò verso la finestra.

< Pensavo fossimo destinati a vivere per sempre insieme. Grazie alle sfere del drago sembravi sempre giovane, io nelle mie battaglie rischiavo continuamente la vita. Perciò che sarei morto prima di te.

Non ho mai pensato alle debolezze della tua razza, a come sarebbe potuta essere l’eternità per un saiyan da solo > pensò. Si passò il viso sul volto e indietreggiò, raggiunse il muro e gli si poggiò contro. Alzò il capo e si voltò, osservando il proprio trono da sovrano.

< C’è ciclicità nel mio dolore. Ogni volta che credo che quella sia la mia vita, tutto cambia, il passato ritorna e si confonde col presente in un sempre diverso e folle futuro > pensò. Le gambe gli tremavano, ansimò rumorosamente.

< I ricordi si affacciano alla mia mente ogni Natale. Bulma ti vorrei al mio fianco, invece sei lì, insieme agli angeli >. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Freezer avanzò, raggiungendolo e osservò il vischio.

“Questa mi sembra essere una tradizione” sussurrò. Si voltò verso Vegeta, facendo ondeggiare il suo lungo mantello argenteo dal pellicciotto bianco.

Vegeta gli fece un sorriso storto. “Sì, ci si dà un bacio sotto il vischio. Una delle tante cose che ho portato con me dalla Terra”.

Fuori dalla finestra si stagliava un paesaggio di pura sabbia.

“Come il fatto stesso che in questi giorni io festeggi il Natale”. Aggiunse il saiyan, sospirando.

Freezer s’indicò le labbra e gli disse: “Allora vieni a prendere il tuo bacio”.

Vegeta lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo.

< Ogni volta mi sento morire e rinascere sulle sue labbra. Non so neanche più se è giusto o sbagliato, solo ne ho bisogno per vivere questa mia vita ancora così lunga > pensò, baciandolo.

Freezer ricambiò con foga, schiudendo desideroso le labbra. Le sue unghie aguzze affondarono nei capelli neri a fiamma del sovrano saiyan.


	18. Piccola fenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Bingo: Shapeshifter!AU + Lo scricchiolio della neve  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza x Bulma: lati nascosti  
Scritta sentendo: Dashboard Confessional – Stolen; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j82FBbgpUy4.

Piccola fenice

Freezer posò l’indice sulle labbra di Bulma. “Ora non fare un fiato. Voglio farti scoprire una cosa… Chiamiamolo un lato nascosto del nostro scimmione” disse.

La donna annuì, Freezer smise di levitare mettendo i piedi a terra e avvolse il polso di Bulma con la parte finale della coda. La guidò lungo le scale e socchiuse la porta, indicando all’interno.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una fenice nera che saltellava sul suo letto matrimoniale. L’animale si passò il becco tra le piume che, nonostante fossero di fuoco, non bruciavano intorno a sé.

Aveva un paio di piume sulla testa che ricordavano la forma di una fiamma e i suoi occhi erano color ossidiana, riflettevano la luce della lampada sul comodino.

Bulma guardò confusa Freezer, che mostrò i denti bianchi e aguzzi in un sorriso.

Vegeta si ritrasformò in un essere umano, per un attimo sulle spalle gli rimasero delle ali nere.

Bulma sorrise.

< Ha imparato a controllare la fenice fino a questo punto?! È diventato un mutaforma! > pensò.

Freezer sciolse la coda da intorno al suo polso ed entrambi si allontanarono silenziosamente.

< Questo Natale si sta rivelando interessante. Entrambi ci stiamo scambiando parecchi segreti su Vegeta. Non avrei mai immaginato che il mio principino amasse dormire abbracciato al cuscino o a qualcuno > si disse.

Da fuori provenne lo scricchiolio della neve.

Freezer si affacciò e s’irrigidì, Bulma notò che il suo viso era diventato bluastro.

“Cosa c’è?” sussurrò Bulma.

“Un gatto” biascicò Freezer, deglutendo a vuoto. Nel giardino, sul manto candido, camminava un grosso gatto nero, intento a dimenare la coda.

“Sì, è il gatto di nostra figlia Bra. Vegeta lo adora” spiegò Bulma.

Freezer fece una smorfia. “Lo sapevo che era lui che nascondeva alla base quelle orride bestiacce” borbottò.

Bulma ridacchiò.

“Ce lo vedo” ammise.


	19. Piedi freddi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: vegeta si diverte a mettere i piedi gelati sulla schiena di Frieza  
Bingo: Bianco e oro + Spento + Fluff   
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Dark Star

Piedi freddi

“Il camino si è spento. Si sta morendo di freddo” borbottò Vegeta. Era steso nel letto accanto a Freezer, il capo affondato nel cuscino.

Il tiranno sollevò il lenzuolo bianco e oro, coprendo il suo corpo ignudo e fece un sorrisetto malizioso.

“Sei davvero una scimmietta freddolosa. Peccato che io non possa scaldarti, se non di passione” sussurrò lascivo.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò.

“Tu sei solo freddo” ribatté.

Freezer si mordicchiò il labbro. “Forse ho lasciato che il fuoco si spegnesse per obbligarti a trovare rifugio tra le mie braccia” insinuò.

Vegeta gli posò i piedi gelidi sulla schiena, ascoltandolo lamentarsi infastidito.

“Vendetta” soffiò, scandendo bene la parola.

Freezer gonfiò le guance, con aria contrariata.

“Dannato scimmione, essere inferiore… ed io che volevo consolarti per Natale” brontolò.

Vegeta gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Litigare con te m’infiamma molto di più” ribatté, posandogli un bacio sul collo.


	20. Goku natalizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: selfie  
Bingo: Misto: "Sei la persona peggiore che io ho mai allenato" + Il cibo rende tutti contenti

Goku natalizio

"Sei la persona peggiore che io abbia mai allenato" si lamentò Freezer, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Perché avevi allenato altri mercenari?” lo interrogò.

“No! Però ho fatto bene! Pensa se tutti avessero deciso di mettermi così in imbarazzo” ringhiò Freezer.

Goku li abbracciò entrambi, sorridendo. “Dai, guardate diritti davanti a voi! O verrete storti nella foto” disse allegro.

“Non ti sto obbligando io, ma Kakaroth.

Io sto solo dicendo che è Natale e anche questo idiota si merita un regalo…

In fondo io, Vegetasama, mi sto abbassando ad una cosa così stupida e terrestre. Puoi farlo anche tu” borbottò Vegeta.

Freezer schioccò la coda come una frusta. “Dannazione” sibilò, osservando il cappello da Babbo Natale che Goku indossava.

Son scattò la foto col cellulare. La controllò, osservando le facce contrariate degli altri due, ma il fatto che tutti e tre erano entrati nell’inquadratura.

“Urca, è stupenda!” festeggiò. Saltellò sul posto. “Ora andiamo a mangiare, che il cibo rende tutti felici!”.


	21. Ali da fenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: 110 parole + Wing fic  
Prompt: Frieza x Vegeta: antiche leggende

Ali da fenice

Freezer sbadigliò. “Smettila di lamentarti. Non sei felice del ‘regalo’ di Natale che ti hanno fatto i tuoi poteri?” domandò derisorio. “Sei così… appariscente”.

Vegeta digrignò i denti. “Fanno male!” si lamentò, ringhiando, indicando le ampie ali nere che gli erano comparse sulle sue spalle. “Non riesco più a muovermi senza che vadano a sbattere. Lascio piume dappertutto e…” enumero.

Freezer lo guardò negli occhi. “Io mi preoccuperei di più di alto. Le antiche leggende mettevano in guardia da oscure minacce legate agli esseri mitologici. Io mi domanderei perché la tua fenice si sta risvegliando” gli sussurrò, guardando l’altro rabbrividire.

“Io voglio solo farle sparire queste ali maledette” borbottò Vegeta.

[110].


	22. Cena imperfetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo: Armadio + Posso baciarti  
Prompt: Frieza x Vegeta: una cena quasi perfetta  
Scritto per: We are out for prompt

Cena imperfetta

La loro cena era stati quasi del tutto perfetta. Avevamo mangiato bene, bevuto del buon vino e anche se Vegeta era stato particolarmente taciturno. Forse astio inespresso, forse semplice timidezza. Aveva pensato l’eloquenza raffinata di Freezer a coprire quei silenzi.

Il saiyan aveva fatto sorridere Freezer quando gli aveva chiesto: “Posso baciarvi?”. Nonostante avesse cercato di mantenere una voce mascolina e matura, al tiranno era sembrato comunque un ragazzino alle prime armi.

Aveva acconsentito, ma il principe saiyan aveva dimostrato di essere un tipo passionale. Anche se inesperto, il bacio era voglioso, carnale.

Ed erano finiti per divorarsi quasi a vicenda, in una battaglia di lingue. Si era strattonati, graffiati, stretti fino ad arrossarsi la pelle.

Avevano travolto con i loro corpi, intenti a rotolare mentre si spogliavano il tavolo, le sedie e persino alcuni addobbi di Natale. Avevano sfondato l’armadio ed erano finiti a fare l’amore all’interno di ciò che rimaneva, con le ante di legno spezzate abbandonate sul pavimento.

Forse era stata una cena imperfetta, a vederla da fuori, ma loro si erano sentiti appagati.


	23. Primi insegnamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: ombre cinesi + candela + tunnel   
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: esercizi di respirazione

Primi insegnamenti

“Cosa stai guardando?” domandò gelido Freezer.

Il bambino era seduto sul pavimento di legno a un paio di passi da lui, con le gambe incrociate. Al richiamo trasalì, avvolgendo la coda dalla peluria castana intorno alla vita.

< Meglio non fargli sapere che stavo fissando le ombre sul muro. Mi hanno ricordato il teatro con le ombre cinesi a cui mi ha portato ieri > pensò.

“Cercavo di concentrarmi al meglio senza guardare un punto in particolare” mentì.

Freezer schioccò la coda sul pavimento, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Vegeta, presta bene attenzione! Se sbagli adesso gli esercizi di respirazione, te li ricorderai per sempre sbagliati” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. “Sì, Lord Freezer”.

“Riprendiamo” ordinò Freezer, camminando avanti e indietro.

La stanza era illuminata da una candela che si stava pian piano consumando.

< Mi chiedo se avesse ancora la testa a quella festa di cui gli hanno parlato, quell’insulso Natale. Ho il terrore che cada in un tunnel da cui non si può più uscire: quello dell’ozio. Un vero guerriero non ha mai tempo per festeggiarsi o rilassarsi, deve rimanere concentrato > pensò Freezer.


	24. Ti vedo per ciò che sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: Sacrificio + guardami   
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Frieza ha sempre avuto vergogna del suo corpo, ma Vegeta vuole comprenderne il motivo

Ti vedo per ciò che sei

“Cosa… cosa diamine stai facendo?” sussurrò Freezer, con un filo di voce.

< Ho ucciso per molto meno! Potrei semplicemente stringerlo alla gola e spezzargli l’osso. Perché diamine non l’ho ancora fatto?! Perché mi sto così rammollendo? > si domandò il tiranno.

Vegeta finì di pulirgli le labbra, passando poi a struccargli le guance bianche pallidissime.

“Hai nascosto il tuo vero aspetto per anni. Lo cambiavi, lo mutavi, indossavi delle maschere artistiche che nessuno riusciva a scorgere come tali” sussurrò.

Freezer indietreggiò, la coda tra le gambe.

“La tua vita è stata tutta un sacrificio della tua vera natura all’altare di ciò che voleva tuo padre. Non hai mai voluto essere te stesso, ma io ti ho scorto lo stesso” mormorò Vegeta.

Freezer ringhiò, prendendolo per la gola con una mano e sibilò: “Qui l’unico sacrificio sarà quello della tua vita!

Sì, penso che potrei prenderla come regalo di Natale”.

Le labbra del saiyan persero colore.

“Fallo. L’hai già presa una volta…” esalò Vegeta.

< Perché non ha paura?! Perché ha quella decisione nello sguardo?! > si domandò.

Vegeta aggiunse: “Però prima guardami. Voglio morire con l’immagine di ciò che sei davvero impressa negli occhi”.

Freezer lo lasciò andare di scatto, come scottato.

< Per anni mi sono interrogato sul motivo che ti portava ad avere odio per il tuo corpo. Ho studiato, ho scoperto come funziona la tua razza.

Era così lampante, eppure ero cieco. Se non fosse stato per 18 forse non l’avrei mai compreso > si disse Vegeta.

Gli occhi di Freezer divennero liquidi.

“Hai ragione… sei diverso. Qui sulla Terra sei diventato un uomo” ammise il tiranno, volgendo lo sguardo.


	25. Dolci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Vegeta sa quanto Frieza prediliga i sapori dolci e approfitta di san Valentino per viziarlo

Dolci

Freezer schioccò la lingua sul palato, assumendo un’espressione poco convinta.

“Quello è per me?” domandò, indicando il piatto di cristallo, dai disegni floreali in rilievo, posato sul tavolo.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia.

“Tutto quello che vedi è per te. Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo” sussurrò.

Freezer dimenò la coda sinuosa, andando a creare dei cerchi con la punta. Osservò la torta di cioccolato fondente, decorata da fiorellini di cioccolato bianco. Le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono nel notare delle creme di tutti i colori che creavano un arcobaleno in un’anguria scavata, che riportava delle incisioni che la facevano sembrare un bouquet.

“Non mentirti. Stai cercando di nuovo di festeggiare questa festa aliena: San Valentino” sibilò Freezer.

Vegeta si piegò in avanti, le braccia ancora più serrate davanti al suo petto, i muscoli in tensione.

“Provalo” sussurrò, piegando le labbra.

Freezer gli afferrò il mento.

\- Dannato, sai quanto mi piacciano i dolci. Stai cercando di viziarmi – pensò.

Lo baciò con foga mozzandogli il fiato e gli morse la lingua, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Vegeta ignorò la sensazione di dolore, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Freezer si staccò, leccandosi le labbra.

“Io sono un imperatore, non devo dimostrare mai niente” sibilò.

Vegeta incrementò l’aura e utilizzò l’aura ricavata per rimarginare le ferite marginali della sua lingua.

“Io sono un principe, il migliore. Voglio eccellere anche in cucina” ribatté.

Freezer prese un cioccolatino in bocca e lo masticò, sentendo che si scioglieva in bocca.

“Se continui così, lo diventerai” sussurrò.


	26. Chiarimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "Hai fatto la tua scelta, te ne sei andato. Hai lasciato il mio esercito e il tuo posto al mio fianco per inseguire una libertà che non hai mai trovato. Non mi hai mai lasciato la possibilità di controbattere, di contestare la tua scelta o di parlare..."  
"Ma ora siamo qui, Frieza, di fronte ad una tavola imbandita di dolci, in occasione di una festa romantica, solo noi due.  
Di cosa vuoi parlare?"  
Scritta sentendo: "Tears In Paradise" by Epikus | Top Epic Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG_mSydQ2t8.

Chiarimento

Vegeta si sedette dall’altra parte del tavolo di ferro battuto, decorato da ampie foglie e roselline, completamente in oro.

< Quando è morta la donna ho pensato che mi sarei lasciato semplicemente morire. Credevo che sarei seccato come una foglia e sarei precipitato al suolo, privo di vita.

Invece lui ha sfidato gli dei. Me l’ha riportata, chiedendo un desiderio alle Super-sfere del drago.

Mi ha risparmiato la vita quando ero piccolo e me l’ha donata di nuovo, ridandomela. Lui, che era così geloso e così possessivo, era pronto a farsi da parte.

Certo che è uno sciocco più di me se pensava che gliel’avrei permesso > pensò, sorridendo.

Freezer guardò il tripudio di dolci davanti a lui. Si tagliò una fetta di torta ed inspirò l’odore di diversi cioccolati che si fondevano.

Sospirò, allontanando le prelibatezze da davanti a sé e sospirò.

“Non posso accettare” sibilò, schioccando la lingua.

Vegeta accavallò le gambe e posò le mani sui braccioli della sedia.

“Non è di tuo gradimento? Sono sempre in tempo a prepararti qualcosa d’altro” disse.

Freezer ribatté secco: “No, non è questo!

Hai organizzato il San Valentino perfetto”. Serrò un pugno e lo sbatté sulla propria coscia pallida, arrossandola.

"Hai fatto la tua scelta, te ne sei andato. Hai lasciato il mio esercito e il tuo posto al mio fianco per inseguire una libertà che non hai mai trovato. Non mi hai mai lasciato la possibilità di controbattere, di contestare la tua scelta o di parlare..." disse Freezer.

Vegeta inspirò ed espirò.

< Hai sempre saputo che volevo la libertà. Sei stato tu ad uccidermi, ti ricordo.

Ero stanco di umiliazioni, cambi di idee, sbalzi d’umore. Ti odiavi e volevi ferirmi, perché sapevi che avrebbe fatto più male a te che a me > pensò.

"Ma ora siamo qui, Frieza, di fronte ad una tavola imbandita di dolci, in occasione di una festa romantica, solo noi due.

Di cosa vuoi parlare?" domandò con tono affabile.

Freezer lo guardò con aria sorpresa.

< Non sembra nemmeno lui, ora è davvero un uomo, ed è maturato così tanto > pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia. < Forse anche più di me >.


	27. Amore e distruzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt:  
Vegeta x Frieza: le lacrime di Frieza erano fredde e avevano sempre un sapore dolciastro

Amore e distruzione

< Che modo deprimente di finire la giornata di San Valentino. Non che lui probabilmente sappia che diamine di giorno è, non è una tradizione che fa parte della sua gente.

Credo sia legata ad istinti che la sua razza ha dimenticato, ma la mia no.

Non penso di avere fatto qualcosa che abbia realmente portato a questa situazione. In fondo non ero neanche in condizioni, ho un occhio bendato da cui rischio di rimanere cieco e un braccio stretto dalle bende.

No, penso derivi da qualche viaggio mentale che ha fatto la sua mente. Si è perso di nuovo nei suoi incubi e ha sentito la mia bocca pronunciare offese che non ho mai neanche pensato.

Lui si odia e si offende solo. Lo faccio anche io, mi perdo nell’oscurità che celano i miei infiniti sensi di colpa.

Lui continua a stringere le sue dita intorno al suo collo, il fiato è finito. Sto morendo > pensò Vegeta.

Freezer ringhiava, intento a strangolarlo. Con un ultimo sforzo, Vegeta gli accarezzò la guancia.

Le lacrime rigarono il volto del tiranno, che allentò la presa e finirono sul viso abbronzato del saiyan.

< Le lacrime di Freezer sono sempre state fredde. Ricordo che avevano sempre un sapore dolciastro > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

Freezer gridò e si raggomitolò sul suo petto, piangendolo sempre più forte, graffiandosi le spalle con le unghie.

< Forse per questa volta non morirò > pensò il principe dei saiyan, stringendo l’altro a sé.


	28. Gelido bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 56. Bacio gelido  
Scritto per Frida Rush.  
Link immagine: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=186768712553656&set=a.178839720013222&type=3&theater

Gelido bacio

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra su quelle di Freezer.

< Il suo bacio è gelido. Lo sento congelarmi le ossa, mentre scende nella mia carne, la fende e mi uccide. Sembra quasi che mi debba lacerare anche l’anima > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

Gli occhi rubino di Freezer brillavano di riflessi color sangue.

< Forse è così. Mi dilania questo amore segreto.

Corro dal mio amante appena è possibile, abbandonando i miei doveri come uomo, come padre e come marito.

Invece di essere con i miei figli, fuggo desideroso da lui. Che non so neanche se prova qualcosa per me in risposta > s’interrogò Vegeta.

[109].


	29. Innamorarsi due volte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 41. Baciare i capelli di qualcuno.  
Scritto per Frida Rush.  
Link immagine: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=186772165886644&set=a.178839720013222&type=3&theater

Innamorarsi due volte

< Come è possibile innamorarsi due volte della stessa persona?

Mi sono innamorato di lui quando era poco più di un ragazzino che voleva imparare tutto da me. Era cresciuto sano, energico e combattivo, ma era così dipendente dalle mie attenzioni.

Voleva a tutti costi che gli dicessi bravo, che riconoscessi le sue capacità.

Mi sono innamorato di nuovo quando l’ho rincontrato. Forte e adulto. Meno sprezzante, forse, ma molto più maturo.

Ora mi sembra che la situazione si sia capovolta. Sono io che ho bisogno della sua presenza e delle sue rassicurazioni > rifletté Freezer.

Posò un bacio sui capelli a fiamma di Vegeta, addormentato accanto a lui.

[109].


	30. Paura dei temporali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Vegeta non avrebbe mai creduto di vedere Frieza intimorito dai temporali terrestri

Paura dei temporali

Vegeta socchiuse un occhio, sentendo un calcio leggero all’altezza del fianco. Ingoiò uno sbadiglio e si alzò seduto sul letto, rimanendo di fianco, passandosi la mano sul volto.

Si svegliò lentamente, riuscendo pian piano a scorgere le figure nell’ombra.

Un lampo illuminò d’azzurro la stanza.

Freezer rabbrividiva nel sonno ad ogni rombo di tuono, mentre i fulmini si susseguivano all’esterno. La pioggia era battente e colpiva i vetri, facendoli ondeggiare.

Vegeta fece un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

< Ecco, questo è qualcosa che non ci si aspetterebbe da un pericoloso tiranno spaziale.

Suppongo sia normale. Non è abituato ai rumori forti mentre riposa, di solito dormiva nel silenzio dello spazio aperto >. Si stese al suo fianco e lo abbracciò, avvolgendolo nella coperta. < Un tempo si sarebbe svegliato assetato di sangue. Sta cercando di fidarsi di me > pensò.

Si piegò e gli posò un bacio sulla placca, Freezer si rilassò sul suo corpo muscoloso, mentre il principe dei saiyan si addormentava.


	31. Lasciarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: scatola chiusa  
Scritta sentendo: 「信義」Chain Of Memories; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1EVoAaJFbE.

Lasciarsi

Vegeta si rigirò il comunicatore tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente, fece partire la chiamata e lo mise all’altezza dell’occhio.

“Bulma, sono io” sussurrò con voce stanca.

“Dove diamine eri finito?! Sei scomparso da giorni!” gridò Bulma dall’altro lato.

Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Donna… Io… Non posso tornare a casa” mormorò.

Bulma balbettò: “Co…Cosa?”.

“Questo succede se scegli un marito a ‘scatola chiusa’. Io… Io non valgo quanto dovrei come genitore di Bra e Trunks.

Non faccio altro che fare danni. Come con Cell o con Majinbu.

Starai meglio senza di me… Non mandare Kakaroth a cercarmi” disse Vegeta con voce rauca e cupa. Strinse gli occhi, trattenendo le lacrime.

Bulma gridò: “Non puoi dire sul serio!”.

Il principe dei saiyan gemette.

< Mi sento cadere sempre più in basso, come se il cielo m’inghiottisse, facendomi scomparire nello spazio aperto.

Come se non fossi sul divano di una nave spaziale, ma direttamente nel nulla.

Ancora una volta mi sono fatto incastrare, ho sbagliato per il mio cazzo di orgoglio e per i miei assurdi sentimenti > pensò.

“Addio” sussurrò, chiudendo la chiamata.

Freezer, di fronte a lui, gli disse: “Non ti facevo così codardo. Potevi dire che aspettavi un uovo. Ti avrebbe mollato di sicuro”.

“Tutto questo è colpo tua” borbottò Vegeta, posando la mano sul ventre rigonfio.

Freezer lo raggiunse, ghignando. Si stese accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, sentendo il saiyan gorgogliare.

“Dovevo trovare un modo per legarti a me” sussurrò, leccandogli il collo.


	32. Love game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: chiusi in casa per propria volontà  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Love Game (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1nq2ueokSg.

Love game

Freezer socchiuse la bocca di Vegeta con indice e pollice, guardandolo negli occhi con i propri rosso fuoco.

“Sei proprio sicuro che questa sia la tua scelta?” domandò.

Fece scattare delle manette ai polsi di Vegeta, bloccandogli le mani sopra la testa.

Il principe dei saiyan ghignò.

“Puoi contarci. Non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire finché non avrò imparato a resistere ai miei desideri” sussurrò.

< Se ha funzionato per quel pervertito di Muten, potrà andare bene anche per me. Non voglio cedere ogni volta che qualcuno mi sfiora. Se devo giocare a questo ‘love game’, voglio essere il miglior ‘player’ > pensò.

Freezer gli avvolse la coda intorno ai fianchi, sopra i glutei abbronzati.

“Non pensavo che niente avrebbe mai potuto convincerti a chiuderti in casa con me, da soli” sussurrò.

< Queste saranno le lezioni più piacevoli da impartire tra tutte quelle che gli ho dato > si disse.


	33. La morte del tiranno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza human AU: finalmente salvo e libero.  
Medieval!AU.

La morte del tiranno

Freezer si abbandonò contro il muro, mentre il sangue colava dalla sua ferita. Lo squarcio era così profondo da far vedere anche le sue interiora.

“Muoio come ho vissuto…” esalò. Afferrò la corona con l’altra mano, anch’essa sporca di sangue e se la mise in testa. “… da imperatore”. Sputò sangue, mentre la sua vista si offuscava.

< Non importa. Anche se la mia vita finisce qui, resterò impresso dentro il ‘mio’ Vegeta. Sarò come un marchio sulla sua carne. Il suo intero corpo continuerà ad avere il mio odore >.

Il sangue gli scivolava dalle narici.

Il catafratto prese Vegeta in braccio e salì sul cavallo, a sua volta bardato con l’armatura.

“Sa-sapevo… che saresti venuto… a portarmi via…” esalò il principe elfo. Sentiva ancora gli occhi rossi di Freezer sulla pelle.

“Ora finalmente sei salvo e libero” disse Goku. Spronò il cavallo e si allontanò al galoppo.

Gli occhi di Freezer si erano spenti, non avevano più la luce vitale.


	34. Stagista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Vegeta/Frieza, modern Au: in cui Frieza è il capo dispotico e Vegeta lo stagista non pagato

Stagista

"Non ti pago per arrivare in ritardo" lo richiamò Freezer. Indossava un completo di giacca e cravatta e lo guardava con aria infastidita. "Mi perdoni" disse Vegeta. Obbligandosi a chinare la testa. < Non mi paghi affatto > pensò.

“Dovresti ringraziare. Puoi vantarti di fare parte della più grande azienda del paese”. Proseguì Freezer.

< Per tre mesi, finché non scade il mio contratto di stagista > pensò Vegeta, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

Freezer incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Ora fila a prendere il ‘mio’ caffè” gli ordinò.

Vegeta scattò.

“Subito signore” disse secco, allontanandosi.

< Due lauree e un master per prendere il caffè allo spocchioso figlio del capo > pensò, facendo una smorfia.


	35. Velleità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Canon!verse: il cappotto verde di Vegeta gli sta a pennello

Velleità

Vegeta era steso su una roccia, respirava profondamente e il sudore gli si era asciugato addosso.

Abbassò lo sguardo ed inarcò un sopracciglio, notando che Freezer aveva indossato il suo cappotto verde.

Quest’ultimo si stava specchiando in una lastra di ghiaccio, girandosi intorno con aria soddisfatta, accarezzandosi i fianchi.

“Mi sta a pennello” sussurrò.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio moro, smentendolo: “Ti sta due volte più grande”.

Freezer si voltò verso di lui, piegando le labbra in un sorriso seducente.

“Mi stai dicendo che sono basso o che sono piccolo e carino?” domandò.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la fronte di Vegeta.

< Sono sposato da troppi anni con Bulma per non sapere che questa è una domanda senza via d’uscita. Come quando mi chiede se è ingrassata o dimagrita? Se le dico la prima sono spacciato, ma se le dico la seconda sto implicitamente ammettendo che prima era ingrassata. Per salvarmi le rispondo che è sempre stata magra e continua a mantenersi > pensò il saiyan.

“Nel senso che io ho, come saiyan, ho un fisico più goffo e grosso. Non potrebbe mai starti” disse il principe con voce roca.

Freezer arricciò la coda.

“Oh, noto con piacere che i tuoi modi di fare si sono affinati” sussurrò.

“Vegeta! Vegeta, vieni, dobbiamo tornare a casa!”. Il grido di Goku risuonò in lontananza.


	36. Lost memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Memorie perdute  
Scritta sentendo: Fall Out Boy - Thanks For The Memories; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jx7SF65wbs.

Lost memories

Vegeta posò la mano sull’oblò e guardò fuori, osservando dei grossi asteroidi che volteggiavano intorno alla navicella spaziale. Guardò in lontananza i due soli che spiccavano all’orizzonte.

“Tu odiavi il tuo mondo natale, tutto ciò che ti ricordava la tua infanzia” sussurrò.

Freezer lo abbracciò da dietro e gli mordicchiò il collo, accarezzandogli il fianco con la punta della coda.

“Esatto, quindi non vedo perché parlarne”.

Vegeta sussurrò: “Chi ti fa credere che io sia come te?”.

Freezer sospirò.

“Non ti ci vedo a rimpiangere quella gentaglia. Puoi diventare principe e re di cento altri pianeti, migliori di un covo di scimmioni ammaestrati”.

Vegeta chinò.

“Vorrei che tu capissi che siamo entrambi meno sterili di quanto vuoi credere” mormorò, accarezzandogli le braccia pallide con cui lo teneva.

< Quello che vedo là fuori sono delle preziosissime memorie perdute che nessuno potrà mai restituirci.

Pezzi di vite ed esistenze spazzate via. La mia gente e la mia cultura completamente cancellate > pensò.


	37. Solletico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Vegeta scopre che Frieza soffre tantissimo il solletico e ne approfitta per sentirlo ridere

Solletico

Vegeta accarezzò sotto l’ascella liscia di Freezer e lo guardò fare una smorfia.

“T’infastidisce se ti tocco qui?” domandò. Accarezzandolo nuovamente.

Freezer si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.

Vegeta fece un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Oh, questa è una scoperta interessante” sussurrò.

Freezer mostrò i denti aguzzi, guardandolo in cagnesco.

“Non ci provare” abbaiò.

Vegeta iniziò a mordicchiarlo, per solleticarlo di nuovo. Fece un sorriso soddisfatto, continuando a leccarlo.

Freezer lo afferrò per le spalle e ribaltò le posizioni, bloccandolo sotto di sé.

Lo guardò negli occhi, dicendogli: “Ti conviene smetterla, se non vuoi morire”.

“Se è per vederti sorridere…” mormorò Vegeta. Gli mordicchiò il labbo e lo succhiò. “… accetto il rischio”.


	38. Questo non è il mio corpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOqMyxixjFA; 「Nightcore」→ Just Give Me a Reason (Switching Vocals).  
Prompt di Frida Rush: Vegeta x Frieza: "sono nato nel corpo sbagliato".

Questo non è il mio corpo

Freezer si passò le mani sul corpo liscio, cospargendosi di oli e unguenti profumati. Si guardò allo specchio la parte inferiore del corpo, sorrise accarezzandosi il bassoventre.

Risalì con le mani fino ai fianchi, facendo strisciare la coda sul pavimento. Rialzò la testa fino al petto e la sua espressione si trasformò in una smorfia.

Le sue labbra viola iniziarono a tremare mentre si guardava in viso, gridò fino a rendere la sua voce un acuto muto. Colpì lo specchio con un colpo di coda, conficcandosi dei pezzi di vetro nella carne.

Sangue violetto schizzò tutt’intorno.

Freezer cadde in ginocchio e si nascose il viso dietro le mani, singhiozzando.

La porta si aprì e alzò lo sguardo, caricando un’onda rosa con la mano. Allungò il braccio davanti a sé e la puntò, le luci della stanza si erano fulminate.

La luce rosata dell’onda illuminò la figura di Vegeta che corse fino a lui.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Freezer si abbandonò contro il suo petto, boccheggiando.

“Mi odio… Odio tutto questo…” farfugliò.

Vegeta lo sollevò tra le braccia e se lo poggiò contro il petto, raggiunse il letto e ve lo accomodò. Incrementò la sua aura per illuminare di rosso l’ambiente.

Freezer biascicò: “Sono nato con il corpo sbagliato”.

Vegeta si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Per me tu sei perfetto così” mormorò.

< Non ti avrei voluto diverso. Avrei così paura di perderti, di non riconoscerti più- Se perdessi te, non saprei più realmente chi sono neanch’io > pensò.

Freezer lanciò un grido simile al verso di un’aquila.

“LIBERAMI! LIBERAMI DA TUTTO QUESTO!”.

Vegeta gli afferrò il viso e lo guardò negli occhi, promettendogli: “Cercherò e troverò le sfere del drago. Ti giuro che gli chiederò di donarti il corpo che desideri”.

Freezer lo guardò con disperazione.

“Lo giuri?” domandò.

“Sì” promise solennemente il saiyan. Freezer lo trasse a sé e lo abbracciò con foga.


	39. Disturbing nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B05hBZbUu4U; 「Nightcore」→ Panic Room.  
Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: violenza

Disturbing nightmare

Freezer si voltò lentamente e piegò la testa in avanti, un sorriso storto dipinto sulle labbra che mostrava i denti bianchissimi e gli occhi neri, vuoti, che fissavano davanti a sé.

Vegeta indietreggiò fino alla parete, il battito cardiaco accelerato. La risata di Freezer risuonò inquietante nell’oscurità.

Vegeta aprì le mani posandole contro la parete, sentendo le gambe che gli cedevano, i suoi occhi erano di un nero slavato.

< Tutto questo è un incubo. Dev’esserlo! Non può essere davvero qui davanti a me > pensò.

Freezer fece un passo in avanti, le dita della sua zampa aderirono al pavimento. “Chi è cresciuto nella violenza non può certo credere di poter vivere una vita senza. Il sangue ha macchiato la tua anima e da lì non potrai mai lavarlo”.

I peli del saiyan, trasformato in quarto livello, erano sollevati e gonfi. Dimenava furiosamente la coda in preda al terrore.

“Vattene! Esci dalla mia testa!” gridò. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati e un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia.

Freezer gli si mise davanti e gli accarezzò la guancia con le dita affusolate, graffiandolo con le unghie nere e aguzze.

“Non posso uscire perché sono nel tuo cuore”.


	40. Guardaroba in comune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Frieza x Vegeta x Bulma: poliamore   
Scritta sentendo: EVERGLOW (에버글로우) - DUN DUN MV; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoYKBAajoyo.

Guardaroba in comune

Freezer provò il giacchetto color cielo che gli porgeva Bulma. Si guardò allo specchio, l’indumento brillava riflettendo la luce della lampada.

“Come mi sta?” domandò il tiranno, poggiando entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

Bulma gli sorrise, aveva le labbra tinte di nero. “Forse qualcosa di rosso e più provocante ti farebbe risaltare di più”.

Freezer arrotolò la coda e socchiuse gli occhi, battendo le ciglia.

“A quel punto risulterei troppo volgare” mormorò.

Bulma gli posò le mani sulle spalle e guardò il riflesso di entrambi.

Propose: “Qualcosa di nero? Quello dona sempre”.

Freezer sorrise e si accarezzò il viso, coperto da una ragnatela di fili con delle perline color oceano.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe fatto” sussurrò.

“Ancora a provarvi i vestiti voi due?” domandò Vegeta dall’altra parte della porta.

Bulma sbuffò.

“Non fare lo scimmione. Dobbiamo essere al meglio prima di uscire” borbottò.

Freezer arricciò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Come se ti dispiacesse il risultato finale” sussurrò lascivo. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e scoppiò a ridere.

Vegeta borbottò: “Ho capito. Dovrò aspettarvi un’altra ora minimo”.


	41. Piccole attenzioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: #1staidkitchallenge.  
Prompt: Frieza che si lamenta della scarsa delicatezza di Vegeta nel disinfettare le ferite con l'acqua ossigenata

Piccole attenzioni

Sfere di slime luminescenti erano posate su una scrivania in legno pallido, illuminando la camera da letto.

Freezer era steso su un fianco e arricciava nervosamente la coda intorno al cuscino.

< Pensavo che mi avrebbe ucciso. Invece il suo corpo è abbastanza rilassato, nonostante il suo apparente nervosismo > pensò il principe dei saiyan. Accarezzò il ventre piatto e pallido del tiranno socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Smettila di perdere tempo” ordinò il tiranno con tono piccato. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi vermiglie che brillavano nell’oscurità. “Se davvero ci tieni così tanto a curarmi, fallo alla svelta”.

< Odia far vedere che un avversario è riuscito a graffiarlo. Anche perché si tratta sempre di sua disattenzione o sottovalutazione del nemico piuttosto che di una qualche incapacità in battaglia.

Perciò ho voluto evitargli di andare nella capsula rigeneratrice per così poco. Abusarne non fa bene > pensò Vegeta. Aprì la confezione di acqua ossigenata e la rovesciò sulla pelle liscia e chiarissima di Freezer.

Freezer fece una smorfia, arricciando le labbra nere.

“Piano! Come fai ad essere una scimmia fastidiosa persino in queste azioni così semplici?!” sbraitò.

Vegeta si ritrasse, inarcando un sopracciglio e gli chiese: “Volete insegnarmi anche come si mette un po’ di acqua ossigenata?”.

Freezer gli afferrò la mano nella propria, con la coda prese un po’ di cotone idrofilo dalla confezione sul comodino e gliela mise tra le dita abbronzate. Con l’altra mano l’obbligò a versare un po’ di acqua ossigenata nel cotone e lo guidò, facendo in modo che lo disinfettasse pian piano, accarezzandolo.

“A quanto pare devo insegnarti anche queste minuzie” borbottò.

Vegeta fece un ghigno storto.

“A me non dispiace. Così ho una scusa per potermi occupare di voi più spesso”.

Un leggero colore rosato apparve sulle guance del tiranno.

“Sfrontato” si lamentò con tono piccato.


End file.
